


Room 404

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Flaming Rory, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sibling Bonding, Snarky Snarts, almost, ehhh, falling back in love, probably, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Snart siblings aren't in their new apartment a day before things get interesting.</p><p> </p><p>[from awful-aus on tumblr, #342: “Hi, I’m your neighbor from one door down. I made you this casserole to welcome you to the building and also I need to tell you about the guy that lives between us. We’re all pretty sure he’s a serial killer, so if he ever asks you to come inside to see his cats…well…he doesn’t have any cats.”]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Would You be My Neighbor?

**Author's Note:**

> Get it? Cause the first time Len talks to Mick is in episode four, and their relationship is climbing in the ranks, so...it's on the fourth floor...?
> 
> Well. I find it funny, so. Shush.
> 
> Btw definitely watching trashy horror films while writing this. I don't know if that worsened my writing or not, but if it does, sorry in advance!

Lewis Snart escapes prison, so naturally his children get an apartment in a respectable building filled with a prestigious reporter, her CSI fiancé, an ex-assassin, a skilled doctor, and a scientist.

Place like this, located in a respectable neighborhood with those neighbors, fits the siblings' needs like a dream. They know the other shoe's gonna drop, but in the mean time, they've got boxes to haul. After that, they have a list of friends to meet and security measures to take.

Lisa and her big brother Lenny move in at eleven-twenty in the morning. According to the schedule Lenny drew up, their fellow tenants have either gone to work or, in 401's case, the gym. As such, they don't have to worry about disturbances as they carry what few boxes they got into the spacious two-bedroom. Yet, as nice as the quiet is after weeks of near-constant panic, Lisa thinks she'd prefer a hubbub of activity as background noise. At least with that, she wouldn't have to worry about startling at every little noise that isn't her brother's footsteps.

Once their boxes are gathered in the living area, they look over them at the same time, counting in their heads. Reflex after so long on the run. One, two, three, and four.

Fourth box doesn't have much, but Lenny likes even numbers.

Lisa crosses her arms, smile in place. "I'll go choose my room. Ladies first and all."

Lenny grimaces back, trying to pass it as a smile. Lisa doesn't remember when (or if) he's ever actually grinned. "Excellent idea," he says.

Lisa immediately picks up one of her two boxes and traipses to the bedroom on the left side of the apartment. ( _Their_ apartment. They have a place to go now, a place that's entirely theirs. It'll take time to get used to, she thinks.) After casing this building's blueprints, this bedroom has only one window. She knows that even if she decides to try her hand at the two-windowed bedroom on the apartment's other side, Lenny'll just move her stuff to this one anyway.

Previous tenant was generous, selling their bedroom sets to the Snart siblings after some...negotiation. A queen-sized bed of light wood, matching nightstands, and dresser greets Lisa, along with bare white walls and plush white carpet. The dreaded window sits innocently across from her.

"Note to self," Lisa mutters as she places her box on the bare mattress, "get some thick curtains."

Lenny's box, the fourth, is gone along with its owner when Lisa returns to retrieve her other one. For a stupid second, she almost panics. Forces herself to look down the small hallway at the open door, to listen to the familiar sound of Lenny's footfalls.

_Another note to self: calm the fuck down._

Caution's one thing. Paranoia's another. Taking a cleansing breath, Lisa snatches her other box and strides back into the— _her_ bedroom. Next, she goes about actually unpacking. Her first box has nothing but clothes: five pairs of jeans, one pair of sweats, two pairs of pajamas, three bras, one sports bra, five shirts, one cardigan, and one jacket. At the very bottom, she lets out a relieved breath to find her five pairs of socks. With methodical movements, she pulls open  _her_ dresser drawers: the top is for socks, underwear, and bras; next for shirts; third for jeans and sweats; bottom for jacket and cardigan.

Four drawers. Even. Lenny will like it.

A tiny oval mirror hands above her dresser. Lisa opens her second box, taking out her little make up bag. She reapplies her red lipstick as Lenny leans in, knocking one-two times.

"Using the third box?" she asks, unpacking the rest of her makeup, spreading it across her dresser's surface. (She has so many things now. It's  _weird_.)

"Not yet," says Lenny, looking about her room, "thought we might put our new names to good use instead."

Oo, shopping. Shopping she can do. From her second box, Lisa grabs one big brown purse with two glocks inside. "Good, 'cause I got a list."

Lenny nods, pushing off the door frame. "You'll also be needing this."

He holds out a key. Painted gold, small, unassuming. Weighs a ton in Lisa's palm.

She hooks it onto her wallet's key chain, where it cheerfully jingles alongside a silver snowflake. Present from Lenny on her last birthday.

"Let's get going, brother mine."

* * *

Together, they buy two pots, one set of kitchen knives, one big spoon, and one big set of eating utensils. Lisa gets Star Trek sheets because she's finally got a bed to put them on and wants to celebrate, while Lenny picks out a set of nondescript blue sheets with a grey comforter.

She snatches Star Wars sheets for him.

After that, Lisa gets to work on what Lenny'll need. A dry erase board to stick on the fridge, check; pack of yellow notepads and pens, check; post-it notes, yellow only, check.

He doesn't say anything when she drops it all into their cart, just like she doesn't say anything when he takes her hand as they walk near the shop's windows.

It's nice, spending quality time with her brother. Definitely more boring than their usual activities, but Lisa'll take it.

They drive home. (That's such a funny word.)

* * *

Lenny carefully arranges the board on the— _their_ fridge until it's perfectly straight and centered. Lisa pats down her sheets.

Bored. So bored.

 _Knock-knock-knock_. Oh thank God.

Lisa barely keeps her pace to a walk as she definitely doesn't hurry to answer the door.

Her first thought:  _what a cutie_.

She waves her free hand behind the door where Cutie can't see it, so Len knows to put his gun away. As for her, she puts on her best smile.

"Hi!" Cutie grins from ear to ear, "I'm Barry Allen! I live two doors down from you, in four-oh-five?"

Lisa tilts her head to the side, hand on her hip. "Nice to meet you, Barry Allen. I'm Lisa Winter, and that's my brother Leonard."

Lenny takes a second to glare at the back of her head for using his full name before contorting his face into his friendliest grimace.

"Call me Len, Barry," he tells their neighbor.

Barry nods, all sunshine. "My fiancée—" his face blushes a happy red at the word, "Iris, she wanted to visit with me, but she couldn't make it today. But we made these for you!"

With a flourish, he holds out the covered dish in his hands. Lisa takes it, pulling back the foil to reveal—

"Why, Barry Allen," she coos, "you and Iris just became my new best friends."

Barry laughs, and seriously, is there anything about this kid that's not adorable? "We just wanna make you feel welcome. Moving can be stressful and stuff, so..." he scratches the back of his neck, "we hope you like them!"

"I'm sure we will," Len replies. Lisa throws him a look for his sardonic tone.

Just for that—"Why don't you come in?"

Len tenses, but Lisa's far from worried. Barry's got deep roots with the CCPD, but she's seen what bent cops look like. Barry Allen is not one of 'em. She knows Lenny knows this too. Just needs some time to process it.

Barry's all too delighted to step into their apartment. He's got a bounce in his step, like he's halfway between skipping and walking. The optimism is almost as infectious as it is annoying. Yet, Lisa can't help but find herself endeared.

Barry takes the couple steps to the counter once Lisa motions him to a stool. The cookies are set near him and uncovered.

"Lenny, have a snicker doodle," Lisa says, biting into her own.  _Oh my_ , they're Heaven in her mouth. Smiling at Barry, "Trust me big bro, you will love them."

Barry's grin returns full force. He could light all of Central with it. "Good! Great, yeah, um—happy you like them!"

He wants to say something. Keeps fidgeting, despite being comfortable with his body otherwise. Lisa munches on her snicker doodle some more.

"So, anything we should know about this place?" she asks, "Got a couple crazies, maybe? A weird old lady down the hall?"

Another laugh, but short, nervous. "Well, there is...one guy. He lives between us, in four-oh-four."

Ah.

Lisa watches as Barry's jubilant smile fades into his chewing his bottom lip. "Okay, so, this might sound crazy, but...we kinda think he's a serial killer."

Len bumps Lisa's shoulder as he reaches for a cookie. Lisa looks at him through her eyelashes in agreement.  _Yeah, I'm laughing too._

"Serial killer?" Len asks slowly.

Barry rushes to defend himself, and apparently the entirety of his floor: "Well, I mean, obviously he's not. I-I work for CCPD as a CSI. Did a couple background checks, and didn't find anything, but...he's a little..."

"Weird?" Lisa offers.

"Eccentric." aw, what a nice kid. "Just—if he tells you he wants to show you his cat, just know that he doesn't have a cat. Oh, and don't like, freak out if you smell something burning. He's kinda got a thing for fire. Nothing dangerous! Obviously, y'know, since we're all still here. Like, living here, I mean. Uh."

"What's his name?" Lisa asks.

Barry's fingers tap against the counter. "Mrs. Bridgforth—" the landlady, awesome woman, "—and the records say he's Mick Rory. Went in and out of institutions for pyromania, but he's been cleared by the state, so."

"Well, if the state's cleared him," Lisa drawls. Len coughs. "Thanks for the warning, Barry. We're looking forward to living here."

"And we're happy to have you!" Barry replies, all earnest and puppyish. Lisa wonders if Iris West has hit this yet. "Also, um...of course you don't have to tell anyone, it's none of our business, but just in case, like, we're a pretty awesome building. Totally accepting of metas and stuff. I'm actually one myself."

It said so on his record, but looking at him, it's hard to reconcile "meta-human" with "Barry Allen." Most metas are...not like him. 'Least in their experience.

Lisa changes her face into surprise. "Are you really?"

"Yeah! I have superspeed. And, uh, Cisco Ramon across from Iris and me has this thing we call vibing. It's like, really awesome." he starts gesticulating with his hands, excited, "Basically he can look into the fabric of the universe, and like, all the other universes! Oh, and the future! He actually predicted where a copycat killer was last week. Wouldn't have found him so fast otherwise."

Wait. What?

 _Shit_.

Records don't show the nature of a meta's powers unless said powers are a danger to themselves and/or others. With a power like Ramon's, well—they could work with something like that. If they could just convince him to keep his mouth shut...

"His roommate's Caitlin Snow. She's got cryokinesis. She's really awesome though, so don't let her ice stop you from getting to know her." Barry shrugs a shoulder, "So, just in case either of you needed—I dunno, a support system, if you're metas, we'd love to help. Really we would."

How sweet. Shame Lisa can't feel much outside of instinctual distrust.

"Thanks, Barry," Len says, "we appreciate you stopping by."

Barry stands, "Yeah, of course! No problem! I, uh, hope to see you guys around! I mean, obviously I will, since we live in the same building, but like, maybe hang out sometime, or...y'know, whatever works for you!"

"We'll keep that in mind," Lisa says.

Barry scampers out with a final wave.

"What an adorable puppy," sighs Lisa as soon as the door closes.

But Len's not focused on that. "Looks like we need to rearrange our friends list."

"And use the third box?"

"And use the third box."

Lisa grins. "You know, I think I'm gonna like it here."

"Me too, sis."

 


	2. Holy Smokes, Batman!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len and Lisa meet more of their neighbors, and the most important question is answered: what's in the box?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to blend Killer Frost with Caitlin. Let me know how I do!
> 
> Beware the alternating POVs.
> 
> Also, people were asking about that Cinderella AU. I told them I'd think about it once I updated this. So I'll think about it now :) Candle Kids has pre-written chapters set up for the next couple updates, so I could maybe find the time.

Saturday morning, the day after 403's moved in. Cisco's on call for CCPD today, so he wakes with the full intention of paying his new neighbors a visit.

"You just want to give them names," Caitlin replies as soon as he tells her.

Which,  _rude_. "Hey! I'll have you know I just want to make them feel welcome in our illustrious floor!"

"Cisco."

"The names aren't the only reason, I swear."

His roomie smiles into her coffee. She's been smiling more and more these past two years. Barry's friendship has changed them both for the better. Which is the main reason why Cisco wants to visit 403: Barry told them yesterday that they didn't bring much, and while the woman, Lisa, seemed nice, "Len" was definitely standoffish. Maybe they just need a friend too?

"You gonna join me at this party?" he asks, pouring coffee into his C-3PO thermos.

Unfortunately, Caitlin's already walking back to her room. "I'm actually off for groceries. Say hi for me!"

Cisco's face drops. "For real?" he whines, "Now I feel like a potato!"

Caitlin rolls her eyes, "A potato has many uses and everyone loves it. Dealing with social obligations is more than enough to repay me for your candy."

"Nothing can repay the debt of candy," Cisco says gravely.

"Whatever you say, Cisco. Just go talk to them."

"...fine. But I'm modding your gloves!"

"See? Many uses."

They leave together a few minutes later, intending to separate at the stairs. But then, out of nowhere, 403's door opens to reveal a beautiful woman in a gold cardigan, black shirt, jeans, and boots that are  _made_ for crushing the patriarchy. Her gold earrings and red lipstick give the whole picture a perfect finishing touch.

Cisco may or may not fall in love on the spot.

As soon as she sees them, she smiles. "Oh, hi! Sorry, didn't mean to get in your way!"

It's out of Cisco's mouth before he can stop it. "You can get in my way anytime."

Her eyebrows raise. Caitlin shakes her head.

"I apologize on behalf of my roommate," the poor doctor says, holding out her hand, "he hasn't had his coffee yet. You must be Lisa Winter. I'm Doctor Caitlin Snow."

Lisa gives her a firm shake, smile turning into something a little more predatory. But like, the _good_ kind of predatory. The kind that has Cisco already feeling two parts proud of Caitlin and one part dreading his inevitable sexile, because there is no way Killer Frost isn't responding to that look without a matching smirk, and...yep, there it is.

And, uh-huh, Lisa's eyes spark with interest. "I was just on my way to get some shopping done," she says, still gripping Caitlin's hand.

"So was I," Killer Frost grins. Her lips take on a blue tinge, which Lisa watches with fascination.

Their hands drop, only to have Lisa turn and offer her arm. "Well then. Shall we?"

Cisco is so happy for his roommate, you don't even understand. She  _needs_ this. Not getting laid, no one  _needs_ that, but like, something that's fun and doesn't have any potential strings attached. Screwing the hot girl down the hall? Definitely on that list.

As Frost and Winter leave, Ramon edges towards 403. Might be a bit awkward, knocking right after Lisa's gone, but he supposes he's awkward by nature so where's the harm?

The door opens, and  _wow_ , yeah, Cisco can see the resemblance between Len and Lisa. Two hot siblings now live just down the hall. He might not be able to deal.

"Hey," he says, saluting Len with C-3PO, "I'm Cisco Ramon. I know my friend Barry just dropped by yesterday, but I thought I'd come over and say hi anyway.

Len's lip curls into a half-smile. With a resonant voice, he says, "How considerate of you,  _Cisco_."

This just isn't fair.

"Yeah, well, uh," did he have something he wanted to say? Pretty sure he did. "How'd you like your first night?"

"Very comfortable. Would you like to come in?"

It is at this moment Cisco Ramon is given an important choice: go back to his apartment and embark on a Netflix binge, or step into the apartment of a hot guy who's wearing nothing but a black tank top and grey pajama pants. A hot guy covered in tattoos, might he add.

Too early to ponder these vital decisions.

"Yeah, sure, if that's okay."  _Nailed it_.

Len steps back, allowing him through. "Call me Len," he says, and  _whoa-ho,_ Cisco will call him anything he wants, hot damn.

Shit. Did he say that out loud? Len's pouring his own coffee, so probably not. Whew.

Doesn't stop him from crowing, "Yo!" when Len turns to reveal an R2-D2-shaped mug with its lid in his free hand. And, unfortunately, definitely doesn't stop him from adding, "Our mugs are married!"

Why can't his powers show him fuck-ups like this so he can prepare for them?

But Len just smirks and says, "On par with Leia and Han Solo."

"Bro," Cisco grins, "I think this is the start of a great bromance."

"Why don't we try lunch first?"

Oh gah-humphguhrgh.

"Just checking," Cisco says, "but we're not like, flirting here, right?"

Len swallows his coffee before replying: "We'll work on the bromance first, Cisco."

He's clearly used to taking the lead, and there's a definite coolness about him that's as attractive as he is.

"Captain Cold," Cisco whispers.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! So, uh, about lunch..."

Cisco leaves with a phone number and a new bro. Hot guys who are also nerds make the best combinations.

He makes his way back to his apartment, intent on starting those mods. But as soon as he opens his door, Len opens his. More than that, Len's carrying a box.

_What's in the box?_

Curiosity got the cat. Shutting his door, Cisco peers through his peephole; let's see if satisfaction brought it back. He feels a little guilty about spying on his new neighbor, but there's so little known about the Winters, and that box is definitely suspicious with its  _FLAMMABLE_ label. Probably just full of junk. Still.

Then it happens: Len transfers this box to the crook of one arm and _knocks on 404._

Four.

Oh.

Four.

What the  _frack_ is he thinking?

Gaping, Cisco presses his face against the peephole. He's definitely going to have a little circle around his eye after this. Doesn't care though, because no one in this building can say they've seen 404's face more than once, and every time it was shrouding in shadows. Shadiest of the shade, that guy—at least, Cisco's guessing it's a guy by the deep, rumbling voice, but then again—that person. Cisco wouldn't be surprised, like at all, if 404 turned out to be some kind of sleeper agent or, along with popular opinion, a bona fide serial killer.

Yet they're answering Len's knock. Their visitor responds with a smirk that's downright villainous, if Cisco does say so himself. He really hopes Len isn't 404's colleague; they were gonne be bros!

Whole apartment's dark, a few burning candles providing the only meager light. Which really helps put a damper on the whole shady feel, of course. 404 doesn't speak, evidently waiting for Len to have that honor.

"I was told you had a cat," is what comes out of Len's stupid(ly attractive) mouth. A guttural noise answers him. Did 404 just  _speak_?

Cisco's mind reels at this startling development. When he regains enough of his bearings, Len's already disappeared into 404's den. With a frightened squeak, he shoves open his door and hurries to 408 as fast as he can.

"Sara! Saaaara!"

* * *

Len sets the third box on the nearest scratched barstool. Each apartment has the same layout: walk in, you're in a kitchenette, overhead counters giving way to the living room and four places to sit for eating if the tenant doesn't bring their own table. From there, the living room branches in two different directions, the left having one bedroom, the right going to a little hallway, bedroom on the left, bathroom on the right. Living room has two windows, bathroom none, bedroom 1 one, bedroom 2 two. All of Mick's windows are wonderfully and thoroughly covered.

Mick lights a match. His eyes are predictably focused on this in lieu of staring at Len.

"Thought I heard your voice," he says, "thin walls in this place."

Len hums, fingers trilling slowly on the box. "Haven't seen you since that last job."

"Small talk's never been your strong suit, Snart," Mick snaps, running his palm over his flame, "why're you here?"

"I can't just say hi to a beloved husband?"

A derisive snort. "Give me one good reason why I let you in here."

Something brushes against Len's leg. While he answers, he scoops up the cat, scratching its head. "I have a proposition for you."

"That's not a good reason anymore."

"No. I brought that reason with me. What's its name?"

Mick takes the box instead of answering, slamming it onto his small table with his usual lack of finesse. Cat doesn't even twitch, tilting its head up with a purr when Len's fingers find its neck and chin.

Soon as Mick opens the box, he gives a low whistle. "Who the fuck do you need protecting from?"

"Who says I need protecting?"

"New apartment with a badge, a reporter, a doctor, and  _Sara_ for neighbors. Then you come to me with this much cash and...whatever the fuck this is. I'm not stupid, Lenny."

On reflex, Len flatly replies, "Don't flatter yourself, Mick. You're just a precaution." (Thankfully) Mick just rolls his eyes. "My sister and I can handle our father. We just need—"

"So your dad really is back, huh? Slippery son of a bitch, ain't 'e?"

Len barely keeps himself from scowling. Setting the cat down, "I suppose you could call him that, yes. I expect your answer once we're outside."

Mick's eyebrows furrow as he watches him walk to the door. "Whaddyou mean?"

As fucking always, Len doesn't tell him.

* * *

The building's on fire. Cisco's first thought is along the lines of  _holy shit Len's dead, 404's killed him, we're all done for, the sleeper agent has awoken!_

Sara Lance's first thought is,  _What the fuck was Len thinking, giving Mick fire?_

Because she knows those boys. Not a minute after Cisco rambles about Len visiting 404, the building catches on fire, and Sara opens her door to find Len already heading to the stairs, little shit smirk on his face.

She makes sure to open 404's door and call, "Vulkie! Come here, sweetie!"

The cat sprints away from Mick's delighted laughter and the flames now licking up a couch and across the carpet.

As soon as everyone's out, Sara heads right for Len.

"Well, well, well," she says, gaining his attention, "someone's still got it bad."

The closest thing Len has to a smile crinkles his eyes. "Long time no see, Ginger."

"It'll be even longer for you if you call me that one more time, Mr. Snart."

She wraps her arms around him once she's in range. In his ear, she murmurs, "Don't worry; we've got you. Both of you."

Len's hand flexes on her back. They separate, smirks back in place.

"Didn't realize Mick actually had a cat," Len comments idly as the residents file out of their building.

"Vulcan," Sara replies, "and no, I actually didn't help with the name. I swear, you two are so married it's almost disgusting." Len crosses his arms. "Don't give me that look, Len—" he side-eyes her, unaware that she can still see right through him, "—just because you two pulled a bitch fit doesn't mean you didn't miss each other. Case in point," and here she gestures to the rising smoke. "What'd you do, give him a gun that shot fire?"

Len doesn't answer.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me."

"I needed the extra precaution—"

Sara scoffs, "Oh yes, of course. Extra precaution. Mick is many things to you, Len, but he's definitely not a contingency. Once this is cleared up, we're meeting in your apartment and having a nice chat about these situations."

Len allows his face to contort into a grimace. "I was only aware of one pressing concern."

"And I'm going to do everything in my power to address that," the line in Len's shoulders loosen,  _just_ enough, "but when we're not talking about that, I'm going to start pestering."

Len scoffs to himself. Doesn't stop Vulcan from trotting over and nuzzling his ankle. Animals have a way of just  _knowing_ who their daddies are.

Mick strides from the building last, looking way too pleased with the world for said world's sake. He doesn't stop until he's clapping Len's shoulder and growling, "Yeah, buddy. I'm in."

"Of course you are," Sara cuts in before Len can think of ruining this, "now. Where's Lisa?"

It's Cisco who answers, about ten feet away. "Oh, she went out with—wait, do you  _know_ these guys?!"

* * *

Lisa knows of three things she is guaranteed to have fun with: heists, gun fights, and shiny things.

The last thing she thought she'd be adding is  _grocery shopping_. Yet here she is, pushing a cart with Caitlin Snow. It's exactly how it sounds; they don't have separate carts. Caitlin's pressing shoulder to hip against her as they lug the thing around  _together_. She constantly alternates between cold and warm, a comfortable background to her crystal smiles and blue smirks.

Yes. Lisa likes this place very much.

"Is that it?" Caitlin asks once two avocados slide into the cart.

Lisa looks at her list. Everything's checked off.

"Oh!" she gasps, pressing her hand over her chest, "I just forgot! I need cereal."

Caitlin smirks. "You already have cereal."

"Well..." Lisa leans in, "a girl can't have too much."

The cart handle crackles with ice. Lisa's red lips curl.

Caitlin's hair gets streaks of white. "Truer words have never been spoken. Shall we?"

Lisa's phone vibrates, shooting tendrils of fear-annoyance up her body. "I'll meet you there, sweetie."

It's from Lenny:  _Mick's on board. Sara says hello._

Relief nearly sends her to the floor. Lisa's waiting for that other shoe to drop, but for now, Mick and Sara are back, and there's a beautiful woman waiting for her just an aisle down. She'll savor this as long as she can.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get an update schedule together for this story, and if I start it, the Cinderella AU, which would be 5 chapters if my rough outline is correct.
> 
> Let's just hope this work doesn't turn into an absolute monster.

**Author's Note:**

> What no I'm not garbage pfffftt


End file.
